1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handheld electronic apparatus and an incoming call processing method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a handheld electronic apparatus capable of processing an incoming call without suspending the current task and an incoming call processing method applicable to the handheld electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In an era of information technology with rapid development of the electronic industry, electronic information is indispensable in people's lives. It is rather common for users to exchange electronic messages and store electronic data on handheld electronic apparatuses, especially on portable mobile communication apparatuses and personal digital assistants (PDAs). The mobile communication apparatus is, for instance, a mobile phone or an electronic apparatus with a wireless communication function.
With the progress in various hi-tech products derived from computers, mobile communication products, and communication network techniques, manufacturers in the pertinent field are devoted to bringing forth compact, slim, multi-functional hi-tech products and handheld electronic apparatuses with reasonable costs, so as to cater for the demands and preferences of the consumers.
The operating systems of the existing smart phones are all subject to the user's interface which merely displays one interface corresponding to one application program at a time. Hence, in case that a user receives an incoming call while he or she is performing certain tasks on the smart phone, the smart phone is spontaneously switched to the interface for answering the call, so that the tasks are unexpectedly terminated. Since the terminated tasks are not saved, the user is often required to re-perform the tasks after the user hangs up the call.
For instance, if the user who is sending a message through his or her smart phone receives an incoming call, the smart phone is spontaneously switched to the interface for answering the call, and thus the user cannot help but give up on the message he or she was typing. If the typed message has not gone through character selection before the incoming call is received, the typed message is gone after the call ends, which causes considerable inconvenience to the user who has no choice but to re-type the message.
Besides, during the conversation over the phone, if the user intends to perform functions relevant to the talk, such as volume adjustment, talk mode change, end of the conversation, or the like, the user has to give up on the current task and switches to the call interface, which hinders the use of the smart phone.